¿Hitsugaya o Vorarlberna?
by Dara Akasuna
Summary: Imagine que esto seria complicado,digo ,¿Cuántas veces la vida,no corrección tu propia vida cambia drásticamente ? pues la primera vez que me ocurre,todo se quedo atrás,malos momentos,buenos momentos,amistades,enemigos,desamores,amores,todo por lo que he vivido se quedo atrás ¿Qué sigue ahora?...seguir…rehacer mi vida,empezar desde cero…tal vez estoy siendo dramática….


Este** pues esta es mi primera historia **

**Espero les guste ,en realidad no se me ocurrió nada para la historia y no sé como avanzara se me ocurrió de repente**

**Bien ya no los entretengo mas así que a leer XD**

**..**

**.. **

Imagine que esto seria complicado,digo ,¿Cuántas veces la vida,no corrección tu propia vida cambia drásticamente ? pues la primera vez que me ocurre,todo se quedo atrás,malos momentos,buenos momentos,amistades,enemigos,desamores,amores,todo por lo que he vivido se quedo atrás ¿Qué sigue ahora?...seguir…rehacer mi vida, empezar desde cero…tal vez estoy siendo dramática…. Por cosas de la vida cambie de escuela, mi ultimo año de preparatoria y tuve que cambiar de escuela ahora estoy en medio de la entrada tratando de decifrar mi horario y preguntándome en que salón tomare clases

Es tan complicado,no conozco el lugar mucho menos a nadie

Me arme de valor y entre,que mas me quedaba tendría que buscar lo que sería mi salón de clases,caminaba por uno de los pasillos cuando pude percatarme de algo,a unos cuantos metros un grupo de chicos,no mas de cinco ,pero uno de ellos estaba acorralado entre la pared y los otros chicos que lo rodeaban,si,el típico caso de bullyng….los que lo rodeaban eran más grandes ,excepto uno que al parecer era de su tamaño,pero no me sorprendía que molestaran al chico,su apariencia no era del todo buena ,cabello blanco evidentemente descuidado ,lo llevaba de puntas y sin peinar,un fleco cubriendo parte de su ojo izquierdo ,usaba lentes,la forma de estos no le quedaba con la forma de su rostro a simple vista parecía tímido

Fue entonces que uno de los chicos,un tipo de cabello rubio con un fleco cubriéndole la mayor parte del rostro a excepción de su ojo derecho,y aunque ese chico no se viera mas alto que el peliblanco ,pero al parecer a él no le importaba,entonces tomo los libros que cargaba el chico los reunió en sus manos y los arrojo al pìso,los otros solo comenzaron a reírse

-Ups…creo que se te cayeron tus cosas-le dijo el mismo tipo con tal sarcasmo.

El peliblanco no decía nada,se veía totalmente intimidado ante dicho grupo,como no estarlo si lo estaban molestando.

No soy el tipo de chica que luche por el bien y hace todo lo correcto,pude seguir mi camino y pasar desapercibida,no meterme en problemas como muchos otros lo estaban haciendo pero,simplemente no pude,no pude seguir como si no hubiera visto nada,no soy así.

-Oye tu dejalo en paz-dijo una azebeche más bien conocida como Karin Kurosaki,al tipo rubio

Si ,no podía quedarme a ver y no hacer nada además de que odio a las personas que molestan a otros solo por que no están satisfechos con sus propias vidas.

-¿Eh?-se giro para ver a la kurosaki

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que lo dejes en paz-dijo con firmeza Karin al ver al rubio

Me vio de pies a cabeza igual que sus otros compañeros,después esbozo una sonrisa de lado

-¿Y tu quien eres?-pregunto el rubio con notoria curiosidas

-Que te importa-dijo la azebeche para después acercarse al chico peliblanco y ayudarlo a recoger sus libros.

-G-racias-dijo tímido.

-Oye tu,¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto el peliblanco algo confundido

-¿Qué no estás viendo? Te ayudo porque un idiota te tiro tus cosas-dijo Karin de una manera tranquila al ver al peliblanco

-Se nota que eres nueva. -decía el rubio con gran superioridad

-¿Y eso qué?-pregunto con curiosidad

-¿Qué no sabes cómo son las cosas aquí, él rarito que esta junto a ti para eso existe, para ser molestado-decía con aires de grandeza,mientras veía al pobre chico peliblanco que al parecer estaba nuevamente asustado

No puede ser,que montón de estupideces dice,no puedo creerlo-ese comentario realmente molesto a la Kurosaki ,al ver como ese tipo lo decía tan tranquilo

-Que imbécil,solo por que tu lo dices,solo por que estas aburrido con tu propia vida ¿crees que tienes el derecho de molestar a quien te da la gana?-dijo Karin con un notorio enojo en su voz y en sus ojos

-Tienes agallas niña,hablarme de esa manera-decía el rubio,mientras se acercaba a paso lento a la chica Kurosaki

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo?`por favor solo eres un cobarde,me enojan tanto las personas como tu-

-¿Miedo? deberías tenerlo-dijo el rubio nuevamente acercándose al rostro de la Kurosaki

-Está bien-susurro el peliblanco por lo bajo-está bien-

-¿Qué?-volteo mas confundida que nunca,pero a la vez molesta por lo que decía el peliblanco,es decir ¿Quién rayos diría eso?

-Hazle caso al idiota.-

-¡Cállate¡-grito más que molesta Karin para volver a verlo-el tiene su nombre-

En ese momento sonó el timbre para ir a clases.

-Interesante-dijo el rubio al mostrar una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-nadie se ha atrevido a hablarme asi,no sabes con quien te metes

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?¿molestarme?-dijo con tono retador la Kurosaki.

-No te imaginas que es lo que te puedo hacer-volvió a ver de pies a cabeza a Karin,para después tomar el mentón de dicha chica y verla directo a los ojos-me agradas ''salvajita'',tu y yo nos vamos a divertir bastante.-

-Suéltame-reprocho Karin al apartar la mano del rubio-eres un idiota-

-Nos veremos luego ''salvajita''-dijo para después dar media vuelta e irse junto a su manada que lo seguían como perros falderos

-¡Ah¡ ¿Qué le pasa a ese imbécil-se dijo así misma Karin-¿estas bien?-le pregunto al rubio

-S-si-

-No deberías dejar que te molesten-

No le dijo nada,solamente agacho su cabeza,de hecho Karin se percato de que todo el rato se la pasó asi,se veía demasiado tímido y con un notable problema de autoestima

-Mi nombre es Karin Kurosaki ,mucho gusto, ¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto con tono amable al peliblanco

-¿Ah? Si….m-me llamo ….Toshiro Hitsugaya.-dijo tímidamente el albino

-Mmm…creo que ya vamos tarde a clases,!ah¡ si, lo que me recuerda ,puedes ayudarme a encontrar el grupo 3-A -

-S-si, mí grupo queda de paso-

-Genial muchas gracias-agradeció la Kurosaki al peliblanco de ojos turquesa

Caminaron por algunos pasillos,la escuela era grande así que tardaron algunos minutos en llegar

-¿E-entonces si eres nueva?-pregunto con interés mientras caminaban por los pasillos

-Si mi primer día y mira lo que paso jeje,esto ¿podrías mostrarme la escuela durante el receso?-

-¿Eh? ¿yo?-pregunto realmente sorprendido a la propuesta de Karin

-Si, tú quien más-respondió tranquila

-C-claro….

-Sabes eres muy tímido…-fue interrumpida por Hitsugaya

-L-lo siento mucho-dijo tímidamente

-¿Por qué te disculpas?no pasa nada-dijo relajada para que tuviera más confianza en ella

-L-legamos.-

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de un salón, como ya iban tarde pensó que sus futuros compañeros ya se encontraban presentes

-Bien,nos veremos luego Toshiro-dijo con una sonrisa dirigida a su ya parecer nuevo amigo

-Si-decía mientras continuaba su camino

Al fin era el momento,Karin podría parecer una chica bastante confiada y alegre,en parte lo era pero esta vez se sentía nerviosa ,después de todo no conocía a nadie y con lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos pareciera que no fue un buen inicio

Toco la puerta en señal de pedir permiso para entrar.

-Adelante-se escucho la voz del profesor desde dentro

Respiro ondo,se relajo y abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días…este…siento haber llegado tarde,no sabia donde se encontraba el salón y un pequeño incidente me retraso-

-Descuida no te preocupes –dijo el tan amable profesor-eres la chica nueva ¿no?

-Si-dijo la azebeche en tono amable,para después entrar a su nuevo salón

Todo estaba resultando bien,no se había metido en problemas por llegar tarde y al parecer su profesor,un hombre de cabellos blancos con rostro pacifico,parecía buena persona,si,todo resultaba bien ,hasta que entonces lo escucho

-Vaya,vaya,no espere verte tan pronto salvajita.-decia una voz muy familiar para la Kurosaki

-Maldita sea,esa voz,no puede ser,esto no puede estar pasando.-pensaba Karin mientras giraba su rostro y ahí lo vio sentado en el ultimo asiento de la fila al lado de la ventana,el mismo tipo rubio estaba en su grupo-esto no puede ser peor-

-Silencio-`pidió el profesor-¿quieres presentarte?

-Si-se puso de frente a la clase- mi nombre es Karin Kurosaki,gusto en conocerlos,espero ser bien recibida.-

-Bienvenida Karin,toma asiento-le dijo el profesor-mmm…te sentaras delante de….Yukio está ahí mira-señalo.

-¿Yukio?¿quien es Yukio?-se preguntaba la kurosaki para buscar su asiento.-diablos ahora si las cosas no pueden estar peor.-

El chico sonreía triunfante como si hubiera ganado algo

Ese idiota es Yukio y yo tengo que sentarme delante de el .-pensaba Karin mientras caminaba hacia su asiento molesta,al llegar quiso ignorarlo pero le fue imposible,los asientos estaban demasiado juntos

-Bienvenida…salvajita-decía el rubio con gran afán de molestar a la Kurosaki.

-¡Deja de llamarme salvajita me llamo Karin,Karin Kurosaki!-grito sumamente enojada,no mejor dicho molesta por como lo decía el de ojos verdes.

Se sentó sin darle importancia,tratando de seguir con la clase y no hacer de esto un problema

-Psra mi seguiras siendo salvajita….mi salvajita-susurro el rubio por detrás del oído de la azebeche

..

..

..

..

..

**Espero y les haiga gustado sé que es muy aburrido pero es el primer capítulo ya se pondrá mejor…creo ,también siento si hay faltas de ortografía y si hay muchas háganmelo saber **

**Otra cosa !No me maten por esta historia recuerden soy nueva en esto (pretextos XD) dejen sus reviews para saber lo que piensan y también si quieren continuación **

**Gracias por leer y no morir de aburrimiento XD **


End file.
